1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a portable computer system, and more particularly, to a portable computer system displaying a video signal inputted from an external computer system on a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, thereby enhancing the utility of the LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A portable computer system has mobility and simplicity compared with a desktop computer system. The portable computer system includes a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, etc.
Generally, the desktop computer system employs a cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor as a display apparatus, but recently, an LCD monitor has been widely employed as a display apparatus.
The portable computer employs the LCD monitor as a display apparatus because the LCD monitor is smaller and lighter than the CRT monitor.
There is a desktop computer system having the CRT monitor incorporated with a computer, but in most of the desktop computer systems, the CRT monitor is separated from the computer. Thus, the computer transmits a CRT video signal to a CRT port, and the CRT monitor receives the CRT video signal inputted through the CRT port, thereby displaying the video signal on a screen.
In the desktop computer system, because the CRT monitor is separated from the computer, the CRT monitor may be connected to any one of a plurality of computers as necessary. That is, while the CRT monitor displays a video signal inputted from a first computer connected thereto, if the CRT monitor is separated from the first computer and connected to a second computer, the CRT monitor displays a video signal inputted from the second computer connected thereto.
Recently, the LCD monitor for the desktop computer system is connected to the CRT port and is separable from the computer, like the CRT monitor. Thus, because the LCD monitor for the desktop computer system is connected to the CRT port of a first computer by means of a cable, the LCD monitor for the desktop computer system can be used for displaying a CRT video signal inputted from a second computer by connecting the cable to the second computer.
However, the LCD monitor for the portable computer system is incorporated with the computer in one body, so that the LCD monitor for the portable computer system can display only. one video signal inputted from the computer incorporated therewith. That is, the LCD monitor for the portable computer system cannot display a CRT video signal inputted from an external computer, unlike the desktop computer system.
If the CRT video signal inputted from the desktop computer is displayed on the LCD monitor of the portable computer system, the utility of the LCD monitor for the portable computer system is enhanced. Moreover, it need not employ an additional monitor for the desktop computer system, thereby enhancing a space efficiency.